Tangled in ribbons and webs
by lovemusic19
Summary: The year i was sixteen i became alot of things. At first i was a criminal against my will becoming New Yorks best burglar. And now im teamed up with New York best masked hero to save my father from a crime lord but wait ...why am i telling you all this . Just take a look at my story. Its not normal i warn you but then again ...im not normal either. Peter/OC
1. Alive

** hello readers!This my first story . well i did one before but it didnt really work out .i just saw amazing spiderman and i got really inspired . so this is my refirst story:) If your reading this im already happy and grateful you even opened this story . Ive worked on this story all winter break and i finnshed it . Now im just uploading it and editing it as i go along . i dont own spiderman or villians like wilson fisk . Just elena and her dad . enjoy:)**

Chapter 1

Alive

The change was more than painful. It was like being set on fire. Melting on the inside and out. If kingpin wasn't laughing and clapping chanting success over me I would've believed I died. Cause there would've been no way Wilson Fisk made it to heaven. "Elena "dad repeated my name holding my head. I sat up from my father's lap.

The pain faded quickly. I feel ...so different.

"I can't believe you made it through the change. It worked! To think your diseased body made through the super solider serum. " Fisk smiling evilly .The leukemia ...it's gone ...I'm free...I'm alive...I panted tiredly with a smile ." my little solider...the serum suited you well " Fisk said suggestively as I stood up .

"Now my little solider ...Since I saved your life you are mine. You're going to do my bidding without question. So my dear ...your first mission steal some diamonds for me .I want them by tomorrow. If not your father dies." he ordered as if stealing from a jewelry store is children's play.

" what?! I could never -"my voice strong for once but Fisk interupted me shoving this device in my hands.

"You must "he said as the pin's grand ship- helicopter doors opened.

"By tomorrow night my little solider. Have a nice fall" he told me ending with a smirk.

"What! -" I shrieked" Mr. Fisk please" daddy pled quickly as the guards picked him up roughly.

Pins oversized hand sends me flying out the copper. My stomach burns from his force as the air presses me down. My throat rips a scream as tears and what I thought was rain blur my vision as I fell. I close my eyes as gravity took me down. If I didn't die before, I would surely now.

All of sudden I felt wet and cold...so cold. Freezing. I opened my eyes to see myself submerged underwater. It didn't hurt...why didnt it hurt.

That serum...it's made me...strong ...because i dropped over 100 feet into the water. And it should've killed me. Fisk mentioned its formula created captain america but that couldn't be it. I swam up gasping for air feeling the icy air bite my cheeks . I turned behind me to see lights ...so many lights and buildings.

It was home. My city that never slept. New York .

I cried at the sight. "Snow ..." I said as it fell on me. I was in the Jamaica bay I recognized. I swam out to the bay into this forest are where I sat in front of the water.

I covered my mouth shock over coming me .I closed my eyes in fear. That girl...more like a woman...looked nothing how i used to be...i opened my eyes controlling my breathing.

For starters ...I have hair ...I touched the chest length dark pitch black wet curls... My hair before chemotherapy was straight and not nearly as dark ...my body ...even with a hospital gown it was no longer devastatingly pale and weak ...it was healthy milk chocolate brown ...and it was strong like Olympic athlete.

My face changed too.

My lips once a pale pink to dark rosy color. And the thing that stood out the most were ...my eyes ...they were a regular brown before ...now there this purple ...like bright purple ...I'm different.

I'm completely and totally irreversibly different.

** i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter . review if you wish. Thanks so much for reading . it really really means alot/**


	2. Tangled

** hello readers! Two chapter in one night...i couldnt help myself . i dont own spiderman or peter or villians like wilson fisk . Just elena and her dad . enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

Tangled

I stood in front of the diamond case in the jewelry store shaking ...I already carved it open .

I just have to reach in and take it. I've never broken the law before in my life...knowing someone worked hard to find the diamonds, and for me to just take it...i'm disgusting...

If you're wondering I found my way home easily after my death fall...it was robotic ...my feet knew where they were going. I just felt sorry for the people in the city who had to watch some crazy chick walk home wet in the winter in a hospital gown. When I got home ... I made my costume ...Fisk was going to make me do a lot more stealing, I knew that. So I had to at least disguise myself.

I had on black boots with red ribbons crossing each other going up my Dark black suit that went mid-way up my neck zipped up. It was nice and tight with kingpins grapple hook around my wrist. My hair into two high pig tails under my long red hood in red ribbons .

Breaking into the store was more than easy. My body moved fluidly past all sensory beams. I'm not a criminal I thought to myself. It was more of a whine. That's when I realized I wasn't truly free. I was Fisk's slave forever.

I wiped the stray tear as it went down my face.

" it's for daddy" I reminded myself as I reached into the case grabbing the rocks placing them into a black small bag.

" you know ...little red riding hood. This isn't grandma's house but I can take you to a place with lots bars "a voice interrupted me.

Peter

I've seen criminals be a lot of things...but in ribbons and red riding hood capes wasn't one them.

"The amazing Spiderman in the flesh ..." it was woman's voice.

The criminal pulled back the hood to show dark curls in high pig tails with red ribbons in them. She turned around slowly her hood flowing with her as she bowed lightly ." it's an honor really , but I don't do well in tight spaces ." she said.

Her voice ...it was ... Hypnotic as the rest of her ...which was a lot ...something tells me she's going to give a hell of a fight .

" that's what they all say...we can do this the easy way or the hard way ...though most criminals prefer it the hard way " I shrugged .it's true. Criminals always either, run or fight.

Her dark black mask was not covring her face fully but it was over her eyes. It was so intricate it made it impossible to determine who it was unless you took it off.

Genius.

But even so ...she didn't look any older than me. If not younger.

She walked forward lightly giving me a mischievous near seductive look when she said "but im not like most criminals "she shook her head lightly.

She released a red ribbon from her sleeve dropping it to the floor. Causing alarms to go off ...she knew she hit a sensory beam." five minutes of heaven coming your way" she grinned sprinting toward me.

I met her halfway. When we both jumped at the same time something through me off. I looked in her eyes...they're this striking bright purple color...who is this girl? I was so focus on her eyes that i had to catch her foot before it socked me in the stomach.

I caught her foot and chucked her into wall. Only for her to bounce off of it using her feet to dive in to me. Jesus she's strong. Super strong.

We both sailed into jewelry. I threw a punch at her only for her to block it and before I knew it we were fighting. Like punches and kicks. I landed some on her and she landed on me but most of it was us countering each other.

She wasn't human, well at least not fully. I could tell. You can say its spider intuition. She dropped to floor to try to floor me but I jump and in that moment she sprinted with speed to match mine out the shop.

Waving at me on her way out. Using some type of cable to get herself out and I couldn't chase her because the police came.

And that's always my cue to leave. You can say my relationship with the law enforcement always was rocky ever since what happened that night. I pushed the painful memory behind me. I shook my head thinking about the girl with ribbons in her hair .

who ever she is...she was right. She isn't like other criminals.

Elena

I tried not to hyperventilate as I swung to Jamaica bay ... I just fought Spiderman...and lived ...and i had to play like i was this seductive confident criminal so he wouldnt play my fear for weakness .

But it wasn't so much we fought ...it's the fact that I was a criminal. And fact that I threw punches at him. It was like going on autopilot and my body just did what it felt like.

It was...it felt...incredible.

The helicopter ship landed in the shore and the steps came down with Fisk smiling devilish at me. He can't hurt you anymore ...your stronger than him I reminded myself .I tossed the diamonds to him.

"Satisfied?" I hissed.

" very. Did you follow the note I sent you?" he asked

"I left a mark just like you asked. May I see my father please "I pled.

Fisk sent a note telling me to leave a marking or sign of some sort for the police every time I stole. So I would be a known criminal and I couldn't back out because the police couldn't help me.

Mine was the red ribbon.

" of course. You did well tonight." he said smiling. And then two guards came pushing my father at me.

I caught him feeling him weighing near nothing due to my new strength." daddy "'I said hugging him to me." Elena I'm so sorry "he said hugging me.

His dark black hair growing grayer every day. His brown eyes growing more and more tired. He always been handsome but now Fisk is working him to death controlling the ship. I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

I held him to me when I whispered "one day I'll break you out. Not today but I will. Very soon. And we'll be together again. Promise "I promised him.

Then they wrenched him from me.

" I love you princess "he yelled." stay strong "he yelled disappearing from view.

"I'll let you know when I want something else. And believe me it will get harder everyday "he smiled going up the steps. I felt the tears fill my eyes.

As it flew away a tears fell from me.

" I love you too daddy "I whispered only for myself to hear as the snow fell and wind blew my hair.

**it wont be until later chapters when you find out what peter means by "what happened that night" but it does get explained . Speaking of peter you get to see next chapter what his connection is to elena and thats when the romance starts:) review if you like and thx so much for reading.**


	3. First day of high school

**hello readers! if you made it to chapter three im really really happy ! i dont own spiderman or any of the villains or characters like flash. All i own is Elena, her dad, and our newest character Lexi. enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

First day of high school

I was in a back yard smiling looking around curiously. I was six years old with my two front teeth missing. My hair shoulder length half up with a red bow. I loved bows. I was looking for something, for someone in particular.

" Peter." I sang.

"Peter, where are you? "I said laughing.

All of sudden a person came behind me grabbing my sides. I let out a giggling scream.

" Peter! "I turned around pushing my best friend lightly.

Peter parker was my best friend ...my only friend when I was little girl...he lived next door to me .our parents worked in the same laboratory and we never stopped playing with each other once we met. I was being bullied by the big kids and Peter defended me by outsmarting them easily with times tables. Asking eight year olds what's 12 x 12 is enough to scare anybody. Saying I was amazed was an understatement. He was my little knight in shining armor and from that moment I had a huge crush on him.

"You scared me "I pouted turning from him only to try control my smile. He hugged me. "Sorry Ellie. I found something for you "he told me. I turned back on him quickly smiling widely." what?! "I asked grinning. He got on one knee and my little eyes widened .he held up a sliver band. It looked like an old wedding ring.

" Ellie will you marry me?" he asked. I gasped." you wanna marry me?" I said surprised. I was smiling bigger than ever." yeah ...daddy says when you really love somebody you can marry them .that's what daddy did with mommy "he explained eloquently fixing his father's glasses.

"You love me?" I covered my mouth .

" yeah ...your my best friend " he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

" okay " I nodded .

He grinned taking my hand placing the band on my finger. It was big on me but I swore to myself I'd make it fit someday. "

Now I'm Mrs. Parker" I said smiling. He nodded grinning." lay and watch the clouds with me my wife "he said proudly. I giggled in response lying down in the grass with him.

We held hands as we stared up at the clouds. "Peter?" I asked looking at him." hmmmm?" he answered mesmerized by the clouds.

" will you love me forever?" I asked my little face dropping its smile for a moment worried that his love would faded like my love for Barbie's.

" yeah cause we will be best friends forever so I'll always love you . I promise. Will you always love me? "He said squeezing my hand lightly." always. I promise "I promised in return. He smiled widely." good" he sounded satisfied. A loud beep interrupted my dream making it fade as I woke up startled.

I sat up looking at my alarm clock. 6:00 Am. You should be happy I thought. It's your first day of high school. I smiled a small smile rolling out of bed and waltzing to bathroom. Touching things carefully not break things without knowing my own strength ...which happened a lot the first two days. I thought about in the shower how I haven't been able to go to school since I was diagnosed which was ten years ago. I was thankful I passed the test to prove I belonged in the eleventh grade. And I was put in all honors. My dad home schooled me being scientist as all and until the change I thought I'd never get to be a real girl who gets to experience high school.

Once I was done getting ready I stood in front of mirror. I had on a red jacket and pale blue jeans and black boots considering it was snowing .my hair was even longer now that I straightened it and my bangs swept near my eye. Which both of them were now brown with contacts covering up the purple.

I needed to make sure I didn't look like my criminal alter ego because I probably hit the news last night. I had on my back pack as I slid down the stairs going to kitchen. Where I made cereal and turned on the TV.

On the bottom of the news it says BREAKING NEWS

"Midnight robbery at the opals jewelry store."

My heart sank as I ate my lucky charms and the anchor elaborated." last night around midnight the opals jewelry store was robbed of several million dollar diamonds. The thief managed to break through security without leaving a trace until the sensors were hit. It seems they left an item behind. Whether or not it was purposely left no one knows. What was left was a red ribbon. No DNA was left on it. Whether or not this is the beginning of some reoccurring theme time can tell. "And that's when I shut the TV off. I swallowed a gulp.

I tried to push away my robbery making breaking news as I left my home on to my red bicycle. But it was hard to do as I put my bike in the bike racks of mid-town science high school. I suddenly felt more than self-conscious as I entered the building. I had my class schedule as it was mailed to me along with my locker and combination in my hand.

I thought robbing jewelry stores and fighting the Spiderman was scary, well that's before I walked down a high school hallway for the first time.

It was petrifying. I felt like everyone was judging me on sight. Girls were whispering to each other and guys looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. I went to my locker nervously opening it easily. I smiled to myself.

It was so nice and clean.

"You're really hot" a voice rang from behind me.

Startled I almost grabbed there arm and I would've twisted it too but I restrained myself .it was a boy. A blonde, muscular, athletic looking boy." um...thank you "I answered. I held my brand new literature book to myself self-consciously.

" and when you're a hot girl you need to be with a hot guy. Meaning me. I'm flash. Flash Thompson" he said holding out his hand.

" nice to meet you flash" I answered trying be polite in my attempt to let this boy know I'm not interested by not shaking his hand. He ran his fingers through his hair .

" what's your name "he said ." Elena Cruz. Now if you'll excuse me...I kinda have to go to class "I inched around him walking off speedily." nice meet you though "I threw over my shoulder unwilling to look back.

And my plan would've worked perfectly...if I knew where I was going.

Even when the bell rang for class I still couldn't find a simple English class. I didn't know it would be so difficult. And when I did find the class the teacher was in the middle of lecture. I opened the door sheepishly. Her name was Ms. Underwood, and she seemed nice but she looked like she could crack the whip when needed.

" ah you must be our new student Elena. You can go take your seat next to Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker raise your hand for me please "she said. And boy who sat in the back of the class with an empty seat by the window raised his hand. But he had his head on his arm and a hood on. So I couldn't see the face.

Don't trip, don't trip ...not that it was possible because my new reflexes would keep from doing that but every bodies staring at me so anything could happen. I took the seat with a relief sigh.

Peter

"Mr. Parker do try to keep your head up in my class "Ms. Underwood told me her voice stern and stingy as it always was. I put my head up still resting my chin on my arm.

I heard a light sigh to left of me. The new girl. I heard about her before she even made it to the class. The one thing I couldn't stand about my powers was the hearing and I could hear everyone's conversations. A lot of them were on her. And for a second the pain was gone ...the pain in my chest reserved for Gwen after what I did or couldn't do.

Whoever she is was, she was gorgeous. Insanely gorgeous .

What was her name ...Elena? I smiled at that name .she reminded me a lot of my Elena. My very best friend when I was six...I never saw her again after the day she got sick. Thinking about her made then pain my chest grow knowing Elena was another person I didn't save.

But regardless ...she was perfect. With this hair, and this body and face that guys would kill for. Just like Gwen ... And with that my head went back down.

Elena

I looked at the boy next to me. Parker... I rubbed my childhood wedding ring on my finger smiling to myself. I couldn't help but stare at him. I could feel the sadness radiating off of him ...mom was good at reading people and I guess I kind of am too. I spent the majority of class staring at someone with the head down...I would say I'm not normal ...but then again I'm really not . When the bell rang I watched him get up from his seat and walk away. I didn't even get to catch his face.

" don't even try ...peter is ...unattainable these days "a pretty girl with dark brown hair and glasses said to my left. I turned to her.

"Why?" I asked her " I don't like him or anything but just why?" I said walking with her out the class to lunch .

And then she went into detail with his uncle's death and parental mystery, and when things were looking up with him he got a girlfriend. And he loved her. And she died a few months ago in accident with Spiderman. I heard about that but my heart ached for him. Loosing someone you love once hurt incredibly. I'm not healed from losing mommy and that happened when I was eight and I'm sixteen now. But loose something twice. Unimaginable ...

" but you ...I take that back. You have a chance. ". She said as we get food. I had a pizza and cupcake ...I love cupcakes. And nice coke. Which I love.

"What do you mean?" I asked her going to a table." have you looked in the mirror? You're insanely pretty. And all the guys know it. Look" she laughed pointing a group of men looking at me as I ate the frosting off my cupcake. "Oh ..." I realized putting my hood on. She laughed just as I did." your adorable "she said shaking her head "Oh posh. so what's your name?" I asked." Alexa. But you can me Lexi"she said smiling. "I'm Elena "I said holding out my hand we shook hands smiling.

Then someone else took my attention to coming behind me .I turned before they could put their hand on my shoulder." yes?" I said to whoever it was.

Flash pulled His hand back weirded out by me but he just shook his head and smiled smoothly." so Elena... I hear you don't have a boyfriend? "He grinned suggestively fixing his letterman jacket.

" who told you that? I mean- I don't- But where did that come from?" I rambled confused.

" so do you wanna like go out ...with me?" he smiled at me as if it was an obvious yes." but we hardly know each other "I pointed out hoping it'd be enough. I didn't want to humiliate the guy. "But that -" he started but was interrupted by this boy

"flash do you really want to make her reject you in public?" he was Peter ... I could tell because even though I didn't see his face his clothes matched. He was ...beautiful.

Simply gorgeous.

His build was hidden under his jacket but I could tell the muscle was present. "Stay out of it parker. The chick knows she wants me " he said firmly placing his hand on my shoulder and the next thing that happened I blacked out.

But I felt myself grab a wrist and next thing I knew he was on the floor.

Damn reflexes.

And that's when Peter grabbed my hand as everyone stared and we ran out the lunch room hearing athletes after us. He pulls me into a door way pushing me lightly into the wall with his hands on my hips. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a small assuring smile. He put his finger to his lips. I stared at him getting finally a good look. His face handsome with this smart geeky look that made me smiles. And this brown hair that was messy but perfectly messy.

And his eyes ...they are what made my heart beat faster than any robbery or tangle with Spiderman. They were this beautiful brown but the look in them is what made me crazy. They were intense like he's seen a lot of things. But they held this perpetual childlike mischievously adventurous quality that made me dreamily sigh leaning my head back against my wall. He wasn't focus on me he was making sure they were gone. I knew those eyes...

Wait ... Peter parker... He could be my Peter ... My eyes widened when he removed his hands from my hips." they're gone... "He said stepping out." you know you have some serious muscle...you just judo flipped him "he laughed. That laugh...that smile. Oh my god it really is him." your Elena right? "He said smiling coming out the door way." and you're Peter. Peter Parker? "I asked." yeah. That's me "he answered nodding looking away from me to check the hallway.

"Well then I must be Mrs. Parker then. Well I still hope I am." I said hoping silently. Please be my Peter ...please remember...he turned around slowly.

I held up my hand showing my ring. And his head cocked as he narrowed his eyes "Ellie?" "Oh Peter it is you "I sighed happily running to hug him. At first I was frightened I hurt him but he matched me taking me into his arms. He's just as warm as I remember." ellie" he sighed hugging me tightly.

Peter

I can't believe it's her. It's really Ellie. She lived. She's alive. Her hearts beating. I can feel it. She was even strong now. I could feel the hardness of her arms even though they were soft. I put my face in her hair breathing once. I let go of her looking at her face. She was smiling up at me. "You're okay now?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm great. Fit as best I ever could be. "She said tucking her bangs behind her ear .her eyes telling me there was an undertone but I would find out eventually.

"This is great. Aunt may is going love seeing you again. She missed you and ...so did I." I admitted putting my hand on my neck. "I missed you too ...more then you know "she said looking down for a moment and then up at me. Then the bell rang and she looked down." what's your next class?" I asked her hoping we could have a class together. I couldn't let her go now. She handed me her schedule excitedly. I shook my head smiling at her excitement.

Still just as bubbly as when we were little.

I looked down the list. We had history together and PE. I grinned. "walk with me" I told her." we have history together!?" she asked happily." yeah, yeah we do. "I told watching her smile even bigger.

Elena

I was so happy I could care less that everyone was whispering about us. I felt ...like nothing ever changed. Like I was little girl again. We were just catching up. Of course I left out gigantic holes of info like my dad being held captive and Fisk owns me because my dad traded his freedom for me to get better. And now I do whatever Fisk says.

And I'm a criminal.

Oh yeah and I have super powers.

But besides that to Peter I'm a perfectly normal healthy teenage girl. Not a super criminal .un fortunately in history I had to sit away from Peter because of alphabetical reasons and In PE I had to stick with the girls. But I was still on cloud 10.

I walked next to Lexi on the track" you are really something else Elena." she nudged me." what do you mean?" I asked her confusedly. "You work magic. You even manage to make Peter smile and laugh. You know he hasn't done that since what happened. Frowning was his only facial expression, and now walking with you after might I add judo flipping one of our star athletes, now Peter is laughing and smiling "she said shaking her head at me ." Peter and I were best friends when we were kids. We just catching up" I explained finding my hair very interesting and stroking it.

" that wasn't just catching up. I saw you and I saw him. You both looked like some big romance movie and you kept looking at him with this face...like you jump from empire state if it made him smile for a second. "She said. "And he looked at you the same way. It was weird. "She finished. I looked at her." I can assuring you nothing is going on ...yet "I smirked at her just to make her squirm.

I think I Might just like high school I thought smiling to myself.

**Thanks so much for reading:) review if you like im always happy to read holidays:)**


	4. Teaming up

**im not cool enough to own spiderman or any of its charcters. Just elena , lexi, her father and all the charcters that arent in spiderman:) enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Teaming up

Tonight's pickings were the multimillion dollar phoenix ruby from another jewelry store. Stealing became something I no longer felt guilty for when I did it. The guilt was nothing more than a dull feeling in the back of my mind. It's been a month of Friday night stealing sprees and city called me the red ribbon ever since.

Spiderman always came and it always ended the same way .always in a draw or more like me always managing to dodge spidey's hits before he would decide to get serious.

I hated Fisk more and more every time. And the more I realized my own strength the more I would try to bend the rules. Stealing only the bare minimal. Nothing more or less. I swung lightly from building to building when I saw mugging in process.

And I was infuriated by it.

It was a woman. A woman and little girl. Just like me and mom that night.

The night they took her from me.

And I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I set myself down easily behind them. The little girl was an adorable little blonde with curls. Her face streaking with tears with dirt on her face as her mother who was absolutely lovely was held by her neck against the wall. There were three men.

Ugly riffraff's I thought.

I smiled at the little girl giving her finger to the lips as I lowered myself behind them.

"See this why girls say boys are stupid ...always thinking there the strongest "I said twirling a pig tail causing them to turn around when I got to the floor agilely. "Listen toots. Halloween already past so do yourself a favor and go back to party city "the chubby one holding the lady by the neck said .

I sighed and tugged on my gloves once keeping them tight. I crossed over to him and grabbed him by throat and chucked him easily into an alley wall.

"Who's next?" I asked confidently" and make it quick cause I have a date with a spider and you're cutting into my play time "I said annoyed.

One of them was actually stupid enough to swing on me. I caught his wrist and kicked him the stomach. And I elbowed the other idiot in the skull knocking them unconscious. I was happy I left my cape at home so I wouldn't have to deal with it getting in my way.

I turned to the woman who was holding her daughter to her panting. I didn't blame her.

Girlfriend had a rough night.

"Thank you so much!" she panted thankfully "don't thank me ...just get the little one out the cold. And call the police." I told her. She nodded as I came over to the little princess. I pulled a red ribbon from my sleeve and held it out to her.

" go on ...take it. It'll look prettier on you then it does on me" I told her. She grinned sweetly grabbing it. And with that they left. The little girl waved at me as she left with her mother. I blew her a kiss.

"Spidey could you be a doll and clean this mess up for me?" I grinned looking up at him on the fire escape knowing he was there. He snorted " red shouldn't you be stealing from a jewelry store or something? "He said webbing the three criminals.

" I love it when you call me red. It's hot. "I growled at him only to have him snort at me again. " and for the record I'm not as evil as you think I am." I said using my grapple hook to make myself hang up side down "then why do you steal?" he questioned. "I -" all of sudden the coppers rolled in.

" cliffhanger "I sang using my grapple hook to zip me up the building.

" wait " I heard him say .

I swung away easily from building to building when my red and blue spandex friend/enemy swung next to me "tell me why?" he said above the wind. I smiled at him stopping on the building near oscorp.

I turned away from him staring up at the moon. "What do you know about a fat crime lord named Fisk?" I asked him.

Maybe...maybe he could help me.

"That he's on my top bad guys list. I've been trying to find him for months. But he went under the radar last year" he told me." he has something very important to me. You want to know why I steal and leave bread crumbs behind, it's all him. He saved my life and now I owe him. If I don't do what he says, I lose my one thing I got left. You've been trying to track goblin down haven't you?" I said knowing the goblin was a beyond sensitive topic.

I turned to him feeling the anger and sadness right off him. I knew he felt he was responsible for what happened to Gwen.

And if I was going to do anything good ...it was to change that. And save dad.

Spiderman didn't speak. He just nodded. "We could help each other ...you have to admit we're much better together." I relived the memories of robbery fights we had with a nostalgic smile. Trying to calm spidey's feelings I walked slowly to him.

"we could do a lot of damage together. We could shake up this city. Can't you see "I got next to him putting my hands up like new paper head line?" Spiderman and the red ribbon. That's newspaper gold. "I told him grinning. I could literally feel Spiderman rolling his eyes at me.

I got in front of him again holding out my gloved hand.

" do we have a deal?" I asked looking into his yellow eyes.

I heard him laugh lowly. He put his hand in mine and shook it firmly." but no more stealing sprees. We have to clean up your rep. So far your New York's best cat burglar. We have to make you my trusty side kick." he said letting go of my hand.

" that's alright with me. Fisk is gallivanting through Europe right now so I'm free for few months. And I'm not your trusty side kick. I'm your super equal. Partners in all things heroic "I said putting my hands on my hips.

" yeah we'll see about that" he said. "Crime time starts at 7. Be here sidekick. "He said then he swung away.

I smiled twirling a pigtail as I watched the red and blue hero swing away.

**review if you want . thanks so much for reading. and you can check my profile to see what elenas first day of school outfit is and what fisk or lexi or peter look like . even though im using andrew garfield as peter. hes just ...well...goregous . simply goregous. lol**


	5. Marital issues

**im not cool enough to own spiderman or any of its charcters. Just elena , lexi, her father and all the charcters that arent in spiderman:) enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Marital issues

I rode on my bike to school smiling the next day. I rode past a new stand when I saw something that made me skid to a stop.

"Red Ribbon saves a mother and child from a robbery"

my eyes widened at the photos. It was picture of me grabbing the chubby one off the woman. I smiled.

I looked ferocious.

And another one of me giving the blonde cutie a ribbon. Spidey would love my rep turning good. I smiled and rode along.

I tried to look bummy as possible to get the guys to back off but it didn't work. But didn't mean I wouldn't try. So I had on black warm sweat pants and a grey sweater with black cat in the middle that tilted showing of my left shoulder. With my hair a bun on the top of my head with a couple strands behind my ear. My tan plush boots pushing me forward into school.

I walked to my locker when I got a small hip bump by lexi. "Operation bum is a fail cause mckayla brown is looking to fight you after school." Lexi said smiling.

" oh my god...when is she going to realize I didn't steal her boyfriend!" I groaned annoyed.

I couldn't even believe I just said that. I sounded like a stereotypical popular teenage girl. And to mid town science high schools female population that's exactly what I was.

"This is literally the third time this month." Lexi laughed.

I felt a warm strong arm go around me and my Heart fluttered knowingly." I think you can take her, Ellie "Peter said smiling. "Why do these things happen to me?" I pouted shoving a lollipop from my locker in mouth. They both just laughed at my question and the fact that I just pouted.

" Peter you're my husband. You're supposed to be protecting me "I said crossing my arms as we walked to class." Peter your failing as a husband "Lexi joked. I laughed." I'm not feeling the love Right now "peters said shaking his head causing us all to laugh at him.

" bye bye Lexi "Peter and I waved as she left to another class.

Lexi merely winked as mouthing at me "Peter and Elena sitting in a tree."

I stuck my tongue at her as we entered the class room. We sat in our respective seats even though my heart sank when Peter arm was away. The cherry flavoring of my Lollipop softened the blow though.

Peter

I put my chin on my arms looking at Ellie. She was doodling something inside her note book with a little smile on her face. I watched intently. But every time I looked at Ellie I thought about her...

red ribbon.

She was now my "partner in all things heroic ". But every time I looked at red I thought Elena. And how unbelievably careless I was being with Elena. Red ribbon was as strong as I was.

But Ellie.

Sweet, angelic, and vulnerable was what she was. The thought of her getting hurt because I couldn't stay away from her...I couldn't think of it. I couldn't lose another person I love.

But when she looks at me with that face. So pure...I want her in my arms without a question... But I couldn't take that step with her. I couldn't be selfish. I'd just be her friend that would always protect her.

"So for your project this semester you shall be given a story to make a full analysis. You may pick partners" Ms. Underwood. My head was already looking at Ellie. With her lollipop in her mouth she had her head forward but her eyes looked at me. She was smiling cutely.I mentally chastise myself.

I liked her way to much as a 6 year old. And I'm a slave to her now .

what was i going to do?

* * *

**review if you wish ;) thx for reading**


	6. Return of the killer

**im not cool enough to own spiderman or any of its charcters. Just elena , lexi, her father and all the charcters that arent in spiderman:) btw this chapter contains abit of mild language. enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Return of the Killer

Elena

The Macy's thanksgiving parade was one of the most awesome parades ever. So many people together with large airborne balloons and floats. Which all the more Reason for somebody to ruin it. Spiderman and the red ribbon were meant to make an appearance. Who can resist a float in their honor?

Certainly not me.

It had been three weeks since Spidey and I agree to be partners. And it been three weeks full of saving citizens , saving babies from burning buildings ( almost lost a pigtail in one incident….don't want to talk about it) , and most importantly...investigating where goblins hanging out cause we knew he wasn't dead. I only had a month both Fisk comes back and that's when I was going to get dad back.

He's basically going to go postal once he finds out about my heroic doings.

Spidey and I were sitting on a nearby building watching the floats pass by." look spidey I'm freaking famous ." I laughed and pointed seeing so many little girls and teenage girls with ribbons in their hair. And guys too. Some put ribbons in their hair others had ribbons on their wrist." ummm do see how many spidey shirts there right now? I will be forever more famous then you ribs "he said poking my nose once. Our relationship was this brotherly sisterly thing that I hated but loved at the same time. I had a crush on him.

That wasn't a question.

And that's why I hated our relationship so much. I couldn't help but love the fact we fit so well together. When we fought together it was so easy. He knew what I was going to do. And I knew what he was going to do. We were so in tune with each other that sometimes I knew what he was going to say. And he knew me like a book. But I was afraid that's all I was to him. Just a really spunky annoying kid sister on steroids.

Our float rolled in looking like million dollars. I stood letting out an excited giggle. "Well damn ... Spidey our entrance has to be revolutionary ..." I said racking my head for cool entrance pacing back and forth." has anybody ever told you, that you're an attention seeker?" his usual sarcastic tone soaked the sentence." says the guy in the red and blue spandex" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at me. "C'mon ribs "he said standing up.

Peter

We both swung from the building and I couldn't control the smile that spread underneath my mask. Red let go early and did three flips on to the float. Of course knowing she would, I followed her lead. I let go too. Landing in my usual comfortable pose on the floor on all fours. She stuck her tongue out at me. And I knew what she was thinking. Show off.

That smile.

That face.

As red ribbon rose her hand to wave at all the citizens all I saw ...all I thought about was Elena. Everything about them was so alike it was scary. Both young, beautiful, funny, adventurous, sweet (even though red tries not to be). The only difference was Elena wasn't apart of this world. The world of Spiderman. With villains, crime, power, thrill...and death. Red ribbon was. But Elena was a part of peters world. Where there's peace, normalcy, humanity, love. Elena belonged to that world. Elena belonged to Peter but red ribbon kept Spiderman on his toes.

The question was ...who I was going to be. I raised my hand and waved to everyone. I felt the familiar shiver go down me the way it always did when something's is about to go really wrong. Red looked at me and I nodded at her. At the same second her eyes widened when she heard the same thing I did.

The sound of a glider.

Elena

I turned around immediately hearing the devils fly toy. The Green Goblin. Spiderman biggest enemy. I tightened my gloves. I swallowed the fear my throat ...this wasn't just some moronic thief. This is a full-fledged psychotic villain. Who isn't afraid to kill. And he's smart. It's one thing to be a killer. But a smart insane killer is more the lethal.

Spiderman was already up swinging toward the psycho. Damnit! He's not even going toward the guy with a clear head. I groaned grappling the nearby building by cable .I could hear him toying with spidey." where's that sexy little side kick of yours making headlines? "I heard the goblin taunt.

And that's when I punched him.

I swung on my cable past the glider getting a good punch in seeing a spidey was distracting him messing with glider hitting the thing with webs. I see what he wanted. He wanted to screw up the glider he could ram his face in to concrete.

"I'm not the side kick damnit!" I groaned annoyed that he didn't fall of the glider. I could almost hear the creepy smile in his voice. It made my skin crawl. He turned toward me " you pack quite punch. I can see why he picked you. He doesn't want to make the same the mistake again by picking a weakling. Blondes to brunettes. "Goblin sneered. Anger flushed through me.

The bastard.

Spiderman tackled him right off the glider. I watched them in horror punching each other in midair. Focus Elena I told myself. I swung myself on to the hell-glider.

I mentally curse as the thing lurched forward. The god forsaken thing had so many buttons and I didn't want to press anything cause there were pedestrians, and I didn't want to bomb the place." spidey! "I yelled aggravated." Alittle busy! "I heard him yell from below fighting goblin.

I steered left narrowly missing Bart Simpsons balloon." how the hell do you fly this thing?!" I yelled. And that's when I just did what came to mind.

_Just break the thing._

And shoved my fist down the middle. And smoke rose from it and I squeezed my grapple button. And it just fizzes and popes with a spark. "No, no, no, no" I whimpered. I'll die if I jump." spidey! "I screamed in just annoyance and terror.

The smoke got heavier, so I let out a small whimper before I leapt off the glider.

I watched falling as goblin retracted the glider back to him and he flew off yelling he'd come back for revenge.

Peter

I was shaking angrily as goblin left. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him .seeing him sent me into that painful, guiltily place that sent me into full on rage where I was blind. Not even red was in my line of sight.

Speaking of red...wait?

She was on the glider yelling and now she's... Oh my god.

I used the two webs I made already backing up and then rocketed forward. Launching myself into the air. I caught then falling heroine causing the crowd to go wild. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Damnit ...I went from side kick ...to the damsel in distress "her violet eyes rolled. Causing me too chuckle. She put her arms around my neck knowingly so we could swing off together. "We'll get him back spidey. Promise "she assured me. I held red close to me thinking about his threat.

_I'll kill the red freak too ...I'll destroy you through her..._

_I will always take what's closest to you._

* * *

**review if you wish ;) thx for reading**


	7. Subway

**im not cool enough to own spiderman or any of its charcters. Just elena , lexi, her father and all the charcters that arent in spiderman:) **

**To dramionelover1106 thanks so much for favoriting this story :) This big Peter/Elena fluffy chapter is for you:) Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Subway

Peter

I didn't like how he was looking at her. We were on the subway train because I insisted I walk her home because her bike was trashed. Why you ask? Because mckayla brown ruined it because Elena didn't show up to the fight. I remembered she asked me again "why do these things happen to me?" but she was laughing in between as if it was just a big joke. I was beyond upset seeing it but she hugged me so I kind of forgot why I was upset... I couldn't stand the fact that girls at school bullied her even though she does nothing to ruin any of their relationships. Just because she was more beautiful she gets crap. And she acts like it all fine and dandy when I know deep down it bothers her. I couldn't wait to see the day she explodes on all of them. I looked past the sixteen year old to every man on the train.

I didn't like how the men on the train were looking at her.

Her dark hair loose. Her bangs ,as usual, falling near her eyes which were looking at her feet as she held on to the pole. I sat down on the seat and I told her we could share but she told me she didn't want to sit. She had on jeans and my green jacket even though I basically forced it on her.

Even though with chattering teeth she said she wasn't cold.

But she always caves when I pout. I sat there with a black t shirt with a grey long sleeve that I pulled over my fingers. She looked at me staring and I could swear her cheeks were red for a second. But then again it's snowing out here. Then she reverted her eyes to the floor. I saw some forty year old looking guy get up and he had been staring at Ellie for the last hour making these faces at her. Not that she noticed because her eyes switched from me to the floor. And now he's getting up... Her eyes looked at me pleadingly.

I looked down at me lap and then back her. And she nodded knowingly. She looked at back at the creep and gave me this smile ...it was ...it was like ...I was the only one... The only one in the world. I remember my mom gave dad that smile and aunt may gave Uncle Ben that smile. Gwen gave me that smile. And for a second my heart ached. But Ellie, she made the pain go away. I opened my arms for her, smiling at her." come here gorgeous." I said loud enough for him to hear. She giggled cutely sitting on my lap; her left side was at my front.

The man stopped holding on to a bar Looking at us along with half the men on the train. I needed to let them all know she was mine. I was smiling up at her as she looked forward. I ran my finger down her hair once. Soft. So so soft. A Strawberries scent filled my nose. I tucked her bangs behind her ear. She slipped her hand into mine looking at me. Her eyes boring into mine as if this was something we did daily. They were so brown and big. Her eyes lashes long curly as the brushed her cheeks when she would blink. I rested my chin on shoulder .my face in her hair. I could feel my heart warming, beating quickly being this close to her.

Elena

My hearts about to explode. Him being this close to me. His lips at my ear almost made me dizzy. I fell from a glider last week 200 feet in the air and im more scared now then I was then. His beautiful browns orbs looking into mine I stared into his. I used this opportunity because it only came once ...I could never do this to Peter if we weren't here right now. And to him, this meant nothing, but to me...this was everything.

I took his hand messaging it lightly with my thumbs. I felt his lips curve into a smile picking up my hand gently. I wasn't acting ...the only time my heart sped up like this is when spidey caught me and we just swinging away. Just him and me. And he held me tight like I was going go away or something.

But this...this is so much more.

He picked up my hand putting his lips to my hand lightly. I shuddered a breath. His lips were warm. Very warm. And they merely grazed my hand but it was enough ...Peter was looking straight at the guy as he did it too. And that was enough to make him sit back down in his seat. The look on his face was possessive and scary. Just the way he tilted his head near menacing, all I saw a flash of a red mask with yellow eyes. I knew that look very well. He used it on so many criminals when we investigate goblins whereabouts. It was the "I will snap your neck if you don't give me what I want" look.

And it never failed to get them to sing like a canaries.

Now that peter did it, perfectly might I add , I felt like I was in a twilight zone.

I'm clearly not getting sleep but this happened all the time. The similarities between the men who rule my life confusing me. And it drove me crazy when I was with spidey during crime time. He makes these jokes ...that made me feel like I was talking to peter. And the worst part was when he laughed. It was like if I closed my eyes ... I felt like I was talking to Peter. Maybe it's because I thought of him too much. I laid down on him putting my face into his neck. All I knew was that, ever since I was six years old I knew who I wanted. I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to be strong, brave, and remembered. And I wanted to be his.

But the life I live...red ribbon is a part of me ...and I could never be selfish with Peter to endanger him. But I could never be away from him now.

Did I sound desperate?

Of course.

Did I care?

No.

Peter

My eyes were slowly shutting on me as her breathing slowed down. And next thing I knew I was swinging through the air. My suit torn bad and I was pain. Alot of it. And there was a laugh. A very familiar ...scary ...insane laugh that I knew who it belong too. It belonged to the monster who took my first love. My Gwen. I heard a heart gripping scream. And the reason it was so heart gripping was cause, yet again, I knew exactly who it belonged to. Goblin held two girls by their necks on either hand on the empire state building.

Both of them were from both my worlds. And I was in love with both of them. And I knew the question I was going to be asked and I knew I could make the same mistake twice. Elena would die of shock before she make it to the bottom. Red wouldn't be able to survive that drop and she looked ridiculously weak." come on spidey take the pick. The side kick who can handle your life, or the girl who keeps you still human? You love both. But which one can you bare to loose "goblin yelled both options happily. I didn't know the answer...I couldn't loose either one. "Then I'll answer for you" he said.

"love you peter" elena sobbed hopelessly.

While Red did the opposite. She smiled "love you spidey"

I could see she accepted her fate.

At the same they both said " save her"

They both wanted me

to save the other girl.

Goblin chuckled and set them both flying. " no!"I screamed.

I startled awake panting lightly holding Elena to me. My lip quivered as I brought her Closer to me. I tightened my grip alittle on her as I put my face in her hair taking in a breath. Her hair calming me.

I couldn't be with her anymore ...I wasn't choosing red over her ...I stroked her cheek which was baby soft with my forefinger ...I can't be selfish anymore ..." can't lose you Ellie. I can't "I whispered to myself. I have to let her go ...soon ...very soon...

* * *

**review if you wish ;) thx for reading**


End file.
